


Once upon a fairy-tale?

by itsagoldenworld



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fairy Sakura Haruno, Madasaku - Freeform, The warring states period, fairytale, madara x sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsagoldenworld/pseuds/itsagoldenworld
Summary: Title: Once upon a fairy-tale?Madasaku, Madara x SakuraA long time ago, shinobi and fairies were once powerful allies to help bring down the shadow of evil. Because of the threat from the incredible mighty force, the shinobi and the fairies promised to defend their homes by uniting with each other. They fight together against a powerful evil foe, strange creatures from a mysterious dimension. Fairies with their ability to shrink into a size of a hand as a swift method and use their power to annihilate the evil. Shinobi with their knowledge to form seals and weave signs to form techniques of different elements. The power of chakra and the power of magic combined had ultimately brought destruction down upon their foes, and the result was tragically successful. With the defeat of their foes, the shinobi and fairies alike remained united and strong.However, as years went by, the promise was betrayed. Shinobi were caught torturing one of the fairies' people. The greed of shinobi was extreme, which led the fairies to be betrayed. When a fairy cries, their tears harden and becomes a gemstone. The fairies cry diamonds, gold, silver, that are worth more sheeps, cows, and chickens. This led to shinobi becoming greedy for the unlimited source of money. The fairies are betrayed, and in fear, they broke the alliance. And so, they hid. They used their magic to hide the fairies' secret home, and to prevent shinobi from hunting them. Ever since then, the fairies never step foot outside their secret home.Centuries and centuries and centuries, the shinobi and the non-shinobi believed that fairies do not exist. Mothers tell stories to their children about fairies, only to remind them that they are not real. Shinobi, samurai, and civilians never thought one bit about the existence of fairies except they are mere unrealistic stories being made up by grandmothers. As time passed, the people lived with no knowledge that fairies are indeed real. Meanwhile, the fairies are satisfied living in their own dimension. They want to keep it this way… remain the peace that they desire, and make the other world believe that they do not exist.Until a naive, pink-haired fairy, Sakura Haruno… became curious.About fairies:- They have different abilities, possessing 1-2 abilities only. But if this certain fairy is wiser and older, they have more abilities. More will be explained!- If a fairy cries, their salt tears will transform into any gems. Like diamonds, gold, crystals, and even silver. Their tears are so expensive and so rare.- The fairy dimension, or Winged Dimension is the home of fairies. Inside the dimension, fairies are a normal-height average like an actual human. But they have the power to shrink into their fairy-state or shrink into a height the size of a human hand. In their human-form, they do not have wings. In their fairy-form, they have wings. Being a human, they wear normal garbs. Being a fairy, they wear strange, leafy clothes. There is no time limit on shrinking or transforming into a fairy, but they prefer to be on human-form.- Fairies can be able to leave their dimension, through a strange flower called: Phalaenopsis amabilis or Moth Orchid. To leave, fairies must first transform from human-form into fairy-form. The orchid is like a portal or a gate for them to leave the fairy dimension into the shinobi world. Once in the shinobi world, fairies are exposed to different landscapes. Everything they will see is large at first. They can transform back into human-form if they want to. To enter back inside the fairy dimension, they can use the orchid once again. This portal, Moth Orchid, is hidden by magic so that hunters or shinobi will not find it easily.More will be explained soon!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Once upon a fairy-tale?
> 
> Madasaku, Madara x Sakura
> 
> A long time ago, shinobi and fairies were once powerful allies to help bring down the shadow of evil. Because of the threat from the incredible mighty force, the shinobi and the fairies promised to defend their homes by uniting with each other. They fight together against a powerful evil foe, strange creatures from a mysterious dimension. Fairies with their ability to shrink into a size of a hand as a swift method and use their power to annihilate the evil. Shinobi with their knowledge to form seals and weave signs to form techniques of different elements. The power of chakra and the power of magic combined had ultimately brought destruction down upon their foes, and the result was tragically successful. With the defeat of their foes, the shinobi and fairies alike remained united and strong.
> 
> However, as years went by, the promise was betrayed. Shinobi were caught torturing one of the fairies' people. The greed of shinobi was extreme, which led the fairies to be betrayed. When a fairy cries, their tears harden and becomes a gemstone. The fairies cry diamonds, gold, silver, that are worth more sheeps, cows, and chickens. This led to shinobi becoming greedy for the unlimited source of money. The fairies are betrayed, and in fear, they broke the alliance. And so, they hid. They used their magic to hide the fairies' secret home, and to prevent shinobi from hunting them. Ever since then, the fairies never step foot outside their secret home.
> 
> Centuries and centuries and centuries, the shinobi and the non-shinobi believed that fairies do not exist. Mothers tell stories to their children about fairies, only to remind them that they are not real. Shinobi, samurai, and civilians never thought one bit about the existence of fairies except they are mere unrealistic stories being made up by grandmothers. As time passed, the people lived with no knowledge that fairies are indeed real. Meanwhile, the fairies are satisfied living in their own dimension. They want to keep it this way… remain the peace that they desire, and make the other world believe that they do not exist.
> 
> Until a naive, pink-haired fairy, Sakura Haruno… became curious.
> 
> About fairies:
> 
> \- They have different abilities, possessing 1-2 abilities only. But if this certain fairy is wiser and older, they have more abilities. More will be explained!
> 
> \- If a fairy cries, their salt tears will transform into any gems. Like diamonds, gold, crystals, and even silver. Their tears are so expensive and so rare.
> 
> \- The fairy dimension, or Winged Dimension is the home of fairies. Inside the dimension, fairies are a normal-height average like an actual human. But they have the power to shrink into their fairy-state or shrink into a height the size of a human hand. In their human-form, they do not have wings. In their fairy-form, they have wings. Being a human, they wear normal garbs. Being a fairy, they wear strange, leafy clothes. There is no time limit on shrinking or transforming into a fairy, but they prefer to be on human-form.
> 
> \- Fairies can be able to leave their dimension, through a strange flower called: Phalaenopsis amabilis or Moth Orchid. To leave, fairies must first transform from human-form into fairy-form. The orchid is like a portal or a gate for them to leave the fairy dimension into the shinobi world. Once in the shinobi world, fairies are exposed to different landscapes. Everything they will see is large at first. They can transform back into human-form if they want to. To enter back inside the fairy dimension, they can use the orchid once again. This portal, Moth Orchid, is hidden by magic so that hunters or shinobi will not find it easily.
> 
> More will be explained soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura grinned so wide that her cheeks hurt. And so… Sakura's tale begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the work here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13766129/1/Once-upon-a-fairy-tale

Chapter 1: When curiosity hits

"Remember Sakura, shinobi are greedy creatures that seek power and money. Our ancestors experienced hells we do not know. So believe that whatever suffering they had come across with shinobi, remember that those devils were the ones who made us live this way."

Sakura Haruno is tired from listening to her parents' story about shinobi and their greediness. The four-years old fairy had enough believing that shinobi are cruel people. Despite the repetition of those tales that her ancestors believe is true, Sakura knows that there is no harm in not believing them. After all, she herself had not experienced what her ancestors experienced. And, the fact that it has been centuries and centuries and centuries ago is proof that the tales from before will not exist in this generation.

She pouted as she tuned out her mother's repeated tale about the scary shinobi that is believed to be roaming around outside their dimension in search of fairies. It is a tempting thought to open her mouth and say that the era of shinobi hunting is over, and that those tales are used to frighten little children like her. Sakura knew she is a smart girl, she knew that those tales not only frighten the children but to brainwash them into thinking that shinobi are monsters. It is a simple way to make children understand that leaving their own dimension is strictly prohibited.

Her eyes glowed when a thought came in mind, what is it like outside this boring dimension?

Then her eyes swept to the window, looking outside. A bright sunny day, as expected. She thought again, what is it like outside this dimension?

Eventually her mother stopped blabbering, Sakura can finally listen to her once again. "Dear! Eat your vegetables or else I will not allow you to play outside."

Sakura's face turned furious as she slammed her hands into the wooden table. "No! I ate three of them already."

"Three is not enough, child! If you do not finish them all, I will not only allow you to play outside but to prohibit you from transforming into a fairy."

The young fairy bit her lip in frustration, before slumping down in her chair and began eating those disgusting veggies on her plate. It took her what felt like years to finish those veggies, most of the time she kept on glaring at her mother. When she pushed the plate away, her mother glared at her and was about to speak when another voice interrupted her.

"I'm home!"

It was Sakura's father.

Her mother, Mebuki, straightened herself as she looked at her husband. "You are quite early."

Her father scoffed, mumbling, "Obviously."

Sakura pursed her mouth when she studied her mother's body movement. Mebuki crosses her arms, "And what did I say about not using the door?"

Kizashi blinked at his wife blankly before tensing, "O-Oh… Well, there's no rule about that. This is my home as well, so I can do whatever I want–" He earned a flick on top of his head. Sakura winced at the sight.

He was still in his fairy-form. He always forgets to use the door and often uses the window to enter their home. It is considered a rude manner in their fairy world, and Sakura never knows why it should be considered rude.

"What happened back at work?" Sakura's mother made her way to the table, grabbing Sakura's plate. The girl was delighted to see the plate off of the table, and hopped off her chair.

"The elders seemed to have… issues today. They did not bother telling us what the matter is, but it must be important since we had to leave early."

Mebuki hummed, grabbing a bucket. "Of course it is! It is still early morning and yet you came home at this time." She placed the bucket on the table, "Transform back into your human-form and help me with chores. Now that you are here, I need your help in other things as well."

Kizashi gulped visibly, "Oh, uh… Dear, I think it is best for me to go back to sleep. I-I am quite exhausted. I am sure you understand since I woke up a bit early for work–"

"Shut your mouth and transform back!"

Sakura immediately went back to her room, running as fast as her little legs could go. She opened the shoji doors with great difficulty and closed it. There is a big smile on her face as she walks around her room. She grabbed a small bag, took a small knife that she secretly hid from her parents, a bunch of snacks, and prepared her human-form clothes.

It is against the rules, she knew this. But this is her goal first thing in the morning. She began packing her stuff, wearing her travelling clothes, and fixed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, the reflection copying her moves.

"From this day, I shall be the first fairy to leave the Winged Dimension."

She grabbed her bag tightly, using the window to leave in her room. She had to be careful. She cannot absolutely make noise so that her parents will not know she is sneaking out. When her feet touched the rough ground, she ran as fast as she could to the front door. She placed her bag in the bush, making sure it was well hidden, and came running back to her window.

Sakura's foot tangled up in the curtain, making her head bumped to the smooth floor of her room. She bit her lips to prevent her from yelping. When she entered back to her room, she opened the shoji doors and searched for her parents. But first, she had to wipe her sweat and lie smoothly.

She spotted her mother sweeping the floor. Her father who is already in his human-form is grumbling as he washed the dishes.

This is it…

"Mother, father… I'm going outside to play with some friends."

Her parents did not bother looking at her as they mumbled, "Alright."

I didn't even have to try! As expected… Sakura tried to sniffle her giggles as she sprinted to the front door. When she stepped foot outside, she couldn't help but laugh. Finally!

She grabbed her bag that was hidden in the bush and walked away. Instead of the usual path she always used to meet up with her friends, she went to the opposite.

Sakura had to look at her back a couple of times to make sure she was not being followed. She tried not to be suspicious as she walked to the path that leads to the flower portal. She made sure that her greetings are simple and short, she does not want any attention on her. As she walked along in the rough road, she did her best hiding from people who are familiar to her. Luckily, none of her friends lived in this path or the neighborhood.

Beyond this road is an uncrossed path. At the end of this road leads to the portal that no fairy ever walked on for centuries and more. Sakura halted. She looked beside her, there were many people staying here but none paid attention to her. That is good.

She took this chance to hide in a big and tall tree. She clutched her bag and flowed her magic to it. When she made sure that the bag and its contents were filled with magic, Sakura transformed into a little fairy. Her things, despite being too large for her to lift, she can carry it with the use of her magic. Her travelling clothes changed into her strange leafy attire. A stretchable red cheongsam dress without short sleeves, and black tight shorts is replaced with a pink Calla Lily flower dress. Its petals dropped lowly, enough to cover her knees. It is strange that fairies wear an actual flower that becomes a clothing, but they did not mind.

With a dress like this, people could mistake her as a Calla Lily flower.

Sakura breathed in and out, biting her lip anxiously. Is this even allowed? No, she can't back down now. She had planned this a long time ago, when her mother and father told stories about the other dimension. All of this planning cannot go to waste. She knew there was a big risk of being seen, but she already took that risk in order to quench her curiosity.

Nevertheless, all those stories and all those books, the fire in her only burned brighter when she could see the portal in her vision. She is ready to face what hell is outside. She is ready to see and believe if shinobi is indeed cruel. It is a big leap for her. The thrilling excitement runs in every vein when she prepares herself to fly towards that Orchid portal.

Sakura flew high above the sky to the point where the clouds covered her body whole. Despite her small wings and undeveloped body, she expertly flew higher than most fairies can. Both of her small hands grabbed hold of her massive bag. She exercises her wings daily every night. It is the only way to break the limits. Sometimes, if she uses her wings too much, her back will go numb. It even hurts to flap the wings when the body is not accustomed to fly for the longest of time. Sakura understands the pain like every fairy does, but she gladly welcomes it, knowing the fact that her muscles in her back is improving.

She travels towards the portal hidden in the clouds, hoping that if someone looks up and sees a strange looking thing, will mistake it as a strange bird. I mean, why would they see a big bag flying in the sky? When she nears the portal, she makes sure once again that no one follows her. And when there is none, she swooped down, free-falling, letting the weight of her bag bring her down. The Moth Orchid is bigger than the size of any adult fairy, but that is expected. This portal could help swallow a fairy whole in just one touch. It said in the books that if you go closer to this portal and caress its petals, it will suck you in and you'll find yourself on the other side.

She couldn't get more excited, but the nervousness begins kicking in. Is it safe?

The young fairy is deeply worried for herself and for her parents. If she does not make it back alive, what will happen to them? Especially her friends! The fear to leave people behind is unimaginable, but because of her curiosity, she just had to know. It is dangerous, especially when she is just too young. She had broken the promise and the trust of her parents, she felt the guilt.

For once, let me know…

So she faced the beautiful and massive Orchid, touched its petals, and it swallowed her whole.

I hope my bag is also being transported…

That was the first thought Sakura came to mind. But the first thing Sakura felt was the heat of the sun, she then realized that her eyes were shut because of the blinding light. The temperature is warm, just like back at her dimension. She slowly opened her eyes, afraid to see a shinobi in front of her. None.

Instead, there is a giant leaf hanging right in front of her. She looks around, studying the surroundings. There is life everywhere. And thank god, her massive bag is here. She flapped her wings, slowly making her way out of the leaves that seemed to surround the portal. When she cleared the leaves, she realized that there is an opening in front of her. A field that is empty yet full of life. Now she understands that she is in the middle of the forest.

Sakura's mouth gape open, "It is similar to our home."

Yes, there are bushes, trees, leaves, and grass everywhere. There is a puddle of water, a log, and… and… is that a deer?

One thing she knows for sure is that there are no animals living in her dimension, but there are drawings or arts about animals that she studied in the books. For her, it is so crazy to see animals so massive even in her human-form. She is lucky that her parents allow her to study about the different species from this shinobi world, at least she got a clue on what the outside looks like.

Sakura grinned so wide that her cheeks hurt. And so… Sakura's tale begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever possessed this priest's mind must have decided he could treat Madara like a suckling baby.

Chapter 2: When pride overpowered fear

The first thing Sakura wishes to do is to ride the deer, but the first thing she hoped is to never get eaten by something predatory. She is not in a familiar territory, therefore, making everything around her dangerous. But for once, the young fairy decided to let go of the fear and cling to the determination. This fairy is quite peculiar…

Sakura knows she has to transform back to her human-form, or else a… bird– no wait, an eagle will swoop down with its claws long and sharp digging into her body, declaring her as its prize and meal for the day. She shuddered at the thought of the humongous eagle eating her, and started to roam her eyes everywhere in search of it.

Despite reading those certain animals in the books, she has yet to determine whether they are truly safe. She knows she cannot rely on books so much since no fairy has ever stepped foot on this dimension for the longest of time. But oh, those books frighten her when she reads the vulgar part. How those predator animals kill, hunt, prepare, and all those made her uncertain if she can go on. However, the fire in her was still not diminished.

Sakura wanted to explore… cautiously.

So she grabbed her big bag, dragged it along the thick branches of trees, and placed it in a nearby tree where long leaves and thicker branches would be able to cover her and her luggage. I hope there are no wiggly-looking animals sleeping in this tree… What did they call it again? Ah, yes… snakes. Or was it snakes? I think so…

The young fairy began to sweat from the unbearable heat of the sun. The Winged Dimension is never this hot, and judging from all the books she has ever read about this dimension, there are also freezing temperature places that she has yet to go and feel. Not much has been written in the books, but Sakura thinks that there is more weather or climate change. But she is not so sure yet.

Just thinking it made Sakura feel excited. She sat down on the branch with her small legs hanging, flapping her wings slightly in utter excitement. In her mind, she listed everything she planned to do.

She watches as the deer is getting quite a bit closer to the tree she is occupying, but she is not sure if that deer is safe… It might have been searching for me to eat me.

A smart fairy will know that he or she should not approach any other creatures that might appear hostile. But a fairy with guts will approach any creatures to find out if this certain creature is aggressive or not. And being a fairy with guts, Sakura decided to approach the deer. She did, and she did not regret it.

At first, Sakura flew to it closer and hesitantly, not wanting to alert the deer. But when the deer saw her and did nothing, she approached it even closer. Sakura twirled around, as if taunting it. But again, it did nothing. Finally, she touched its dirty ear, its forehead, and then sat in its back. Her wings tense and ready as if she prepared herself to fly ahead if it goes wrong. Then the deer began to move, like nothing ever happened.

Does that mean I am alright?

"What is your name, deery?" Sakura has read that animals never speak. But she reminded herself that sometimes books are wrong.

The deer did not speak. As expected, Sakura thought. But she did not mind. She finally has a company. She finally has contact with a living creature in this dimension. Her curiosity even spiked. Sakura began to giggle out loud until she burst into a fit of crazy laughter.

Finally… Finally! She is here. She has all of this to herself. This would be her second home. Sakura will continue to explore, no one will be able to make her kill the curiosity that continues to flourish every second.

She has so many questions in mind, so many places to explore. She has all of this herself! Hers!

But until then, Sakura will have to pretend. No one will ever know about this. She needs to go back home so that no suspicion will arise. Yet she can't help but feel the fear, however the pride overpowered the fear itself. So until then… she will just have to keep on lying, and hiding, and exploring, and… do anything to quench the fire of curiosity and break some rules. This went well for many years…

Sakura turned five.

Sakura turned ten.

Sakura turned thirteen.

Sakura turned sixteen.

Sakura became eighteen two days ago. She promised herself that at this age, she will explore the other dimension more and deeper. "Today, I will take another glimpse of what is beyond this forest! I believe now is the perfect time to meet some people."

The Uchiha Compound

"Lord Madara, we cannot avoid this pending war against the bandits. If we are to battle them, I predicted that it is only a matter of time that we would fall. The Uchiha clan cannot face two enemies at once. We already have the Senju clan to begin with, and now the bandits have become a problem to all of us once again. Even if we do not know how those pesky bandits rose to power and intercepted this war in which they turned the tides, we can surely be taken down easily from their sheer power, especially their numbers. Our only hopes is to make a temporary pact with the Senju, and together, both might clans will face the other enemy at hand–"

"And what, general? Do you continue to propose to me this idea no matter how many times I have rejected? Hearing those words reminds me of that shinobi. Although the idea is tempting and logical, do you perhaps belittle our clan that we, the Uchiha, cannot wipe out some measly rogue shinobi?" Madara's eyes narrowed down at his general, who was sitting there looking like a lost lamb. "As you may already have known, I am very prideful of my clan, and I do not wish for our clan to sound so… pathetic."

"But, my lord… Their numbers! It is true that we are strong and mighty, especially since we are an equal to the Senju, but… the bandits are strong because of their numbers. I do not think that the Uchiha can fight them alone. I… I only think that if we are to sign the treaty that the Lord of Senju has sent to us, perhaps together, w-we will be able to take out those p-p-pesky little… bandits?" The general of the Uchiha clan managed to squeak out. He can feel his lord's unsatisfied aura that he carried. Madara is not one to hear such foolishness, but the general made sure that his words stand firm and true even though he cowers away.

"I am very happy that you have voiced out your ideas, general." Madara does not sound happy. "Yet I find many flaws. We have already talked about this many times and many days ago. But since you are… a persistent general, I will be glad to repeat my words."

The general inhaled, ready to hold his breath. He is about to face the cold wrath that Madara gives. And he is not prepared to be scolded like a little child. Yet he prepared himself…

"General, what do you know of the Senju?" Madara asked instead, making the general blinked multiple times.

"O-Oh… The Senju are a bunch of…" Think, what answer will make Lord Madara satisfied? "Persistent shinobi who are willing to face any danger… in order to protect their kin."

Madara smiled slightly, "Yes, yes. Just a good example of us, isn't it? Continue." However, the general is still unsure of that tight-lipped smile that Madara showed. He does not know whether to be happy or be nervous when he receives that confusing smile that speaks a lot of things.

"A-And uh…" The other councillors looked quite nervous or maybe even afraid, as if they are feeling nervous to see their general struggling to form the right words. What else? What else? "They are a strong clan in which we, the Uchiha, are the only rivals to fight them…"

"And?" There was something in Madara's voice that the general does not like.

"And…" Is this wise? "They have a strong but idiotic leader t-that might be the downfall for the Senju. So unlike you, the Lord of the Senju will r-r-rely upon his little brother to complete the task?" Not good… Not good!

But something in the general's choice of words managed to get a reaction out of Madara. A good one… perhaps? Madara burst into laughter, it echoed everywhere in the big house. The other members of the council decided to follow, unsure, yet they laughed as if they all shared a funny story. The general, having no clue what is going on, laughed as well. The only one who did not do the same thing as others was Madara's younger brother, Izuna Uchiha.

Until Madara stopped laughing… They all held their breaths when they sensed the fury that was waving off from the lord himself. Some choked, some cowered, and some bit their tongue to stop themselves from making noise when they noticed that their lord stopped having fun.

"An idiot, yes. But why did that clan stand a chance against us, hm? Hashirama may have been an idiot, but his perseverance is greater and more powerful. I respect that idiot because he managed to do all that, he leads like a leader, talks like a friend, and treats anyone like they are his best friend, yet he acts like an idiot– he is an idiot." Madara slouched down with his legs crossed, his frown became deeper as he stared down at his general. "So tell me, general. Why did you say that his idiotic-ness will be the Senju's mighty downfall, when he can make friends, can weave a powerful technique, can bring his people to greatness, can be able to defeat those bandits so easily with a simple clap in his hands? Are you telling me that I need to become an idiot in order for me to do those things so easily?"

The general is not having a lucky day.

"I am troubled by your words, general. We may be young and smart, but I am very sad to hear those good words that made me think too deeply. As you see, I am not very good at taking compliments. But when I do, I am sure to make it sound ridiculous." The Lord of Uchiha straightened his back. "My point is, the Senju have a power that will overthrow us. To think that Hashirama needs the Uchiha strength to battle against measly bandits is a very funny fact to me. He can take care of that problem very simply. My assumption may never be right, but to understand that they thought this so strategically makes me feel proud for the enemy. Is that even good? It might be the plan of his younger brother, Tobirama Senju."

Everyone was confused at his last statement.

Finally, Izuna spoke, clarifying the confusion. "It could be… My suspicion is that they plan to make us agree with this temporary treaty. So once the Uchiha and the Senju fought side by side against the bandits, it would be a success to remove those pesky flies. Yet there is a big possibility that the Senju will use this opportunity to backstab the Uchiha since the deal to remove the bandits is complete. We cannot have that."

The other councillors tensed up from the realization. It might be true…

One of the councillors spoke up, "Would they stoop so low? After all, the Senju are also prideful. They wouldn't kill opponents in a way like that. They value honor as well…"

"You are right. They would not act such a thing. But do remember that this is war. We have been fighting them for many decades. If anything, they will seize a chance in order to win. Everything in the battlefield is not fair. The deaths of our younglings, brothers, fathers, and friends are not fair." Izuna said, crossing his arms.

All of them sat in silence, as if trying to make a way to start a conversation. Madara does not want to continue this meeting for long. He feels unsatisfied, and he had enough staring at his councillors faces. Everything in this room is uncomfortable, even the presence of their raging leader is uncomfortable. "The Senju has been a problem for years. However, the bandits are becoming a new problem to all of us in every clan– an additional problem. They have created a mess with our supply and transportation. We cannot allow them to continue. Unlike the bandits, the Senju have been in power and have been mighty for years. If we ignore this newly added problem for more years, the next thing we know the bandits will have more power, have more people, and will possibly become a biggest irritation to the country. We must fight them, kill them all if we have to, so that there will be no more power they will possess. The longer they live, the more power they get." Madara stated, sighing in the end.

The leader continued, but his eyes were staring straight at the general. "It is true that I have been ignoring the bandits for days. I had underestimated those pesky little rogues, but never will again. And for that matter, I will have to sign this damnable treaty that Hashirama proposed."

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Izuna is having none of it. He clenched his hand tightly. "Brother! This is ignorance! Have you not counted the possibility of this treaty transforming into a fake pact? What if this deal is an ambush that the Senju have planned? We cannot trust them! I may have a big problem about these bandits, but agreeing to this agreement is absurd!"

Madara raised his hand as if to silence him. "Izuna, I understand your concern. As for your questions, yes, I have counted the possibility of this treaty becoming an ambush. And no, Hashirama will not stoop so low to even do such a thing. He is an honorable man, and I have seen a short glimpse of his personality that I declared he will not act like that. And as for trust, I did not say that we can trust them. That is not so easy. This is a treaty, be mindful, a temporary one."

"Are you so sure that Hashirama will be the same person you have talked with when you were young?"

The older brother can't help but roll his eyes. "We always meet on the battlefield, have you gone blind? Clearly, his eyes are full of determination. Eyes that are full of resolution. We don't meet eye-to-eye, and we haven't fully understood what it is like to show guts with the enemy. If I give him my answer about this temporary treaty, I am very sure that I am only fueling up that pathetic hope of his. I assume that he will think of this a way or a step closer to reaching that dream."

Yet, Izuna was not satisfied. "I may not agree with these, but if you think that this is wise, then I will follow you."

"Remain worried, Izuna. My words are only assumptions, after all. It could be right and wrong."

The meeting ended with a tense atmosphere. It has always been tense since Madara is never happy at the result of every meeting. But today, the tension is a bit calm– which terrified the whole counsel because of how unusual it is aside from the two Uchiha brothers.

Madara thought he could finally relax. He could finally do his hobby since he thinks he will not be disturbed. But that was not true…

"Lord Uchiha!"

He tilted his head to see a travelling preacher, rather, a clergyman with robes so long that Madara thinks that this man will one day trip on it. He scoffed at the sight of this priest. Madara never praised any gods. He thinks that whatever prayers you prayed for will never be answered. To him, it is a hopeless role. So Madara never really had any respect for this man.

Although he permitted travellers to enter the Uchiha compound with a rule that they are being watched, he never allowed one of them to sneak up on him. Let alone, the Lord of the Uchiha himself. Traders, messengers, vendors, and blacksmiths are the only ones allowed to enter the compound. He wondered how this priest managed to get deeper in the compound. Plus, no one was watching him. He sensed no one guarding him. He eyed the clergyman with suspicion.

"Who might you be?" Madara asks.

The clergyman ignored his scrutinizing and intimidating gaze. "Ah, my name is Todoroki! I am a priest, responsible for taking care of the Fire country's only shrine. You must have heard of the famous shrine residing on the border of this country. I am sure you have been there once, my lord."

Madara had not. He did not possess any knowledge about… priesthood and shrines. What he only visits are the battlefields, the cemetery, the council meetings, and his home.

"Is that so? I am… blessed to be in your presence." Madara is joking around, of course. He does not want to be blessed and never felt blessed in this fat man's presence.

But the clergyman never sensed the humour in Madara's tone. The man chuckled, "I am pleased to be so with someone so powerful."

The Lord Uchiha did not have any more patience. "I must be direct. Where are your guards? I have made sure to my clansmen to watch any visitors within the compound with a careful eye and good distance."

This snapped the fat man's giggles as he opened his mouth, forming a big 'O'. "Oh! Why, I am very sorry to make you feel suspicious of me. I am only a priest, a traveller with business here. Please, do not feel so worried."

I am not worried, especially with that body of yours. "Then please go ahead. I have important matters to attend to."

"Of course! I should not disturb a lord like you!" He exclaimed, but then he cleared his throat. "But I do have a thought in mind about your meeting, my lord."

This made Madara tense. He twisted his head so fast to look at the priest, almost breaking his neck. "Are you a spy, old man? What have you known about my meeting?" His eyes glowed red, sharingan already activated.

It seems the priest had forgotten who he was talking to. The realization came quickly in his mind when he saw the spinning sharingan in Madara's eye. The clergyman gulped, frightened. "I-I… I did not mean to eavesdrop, my lord. T-T-Truly, I am only a v-visitor. But I cannot help but bring the topic about bandits."

"Hm? And what is in your mind?"

"U-Um… Well, you see… The bandits have also become a problem to the shrine. They have caused d-d-destruction in our lands."

"What else?"

The poor priest wanted to pass out. "I… W-Well… An agreement with the Senju clan is a good idea b-based on my intelligence–"

"I do not need your intelligence."

"Yes, I am sure you do not. However, there are some ways to stop the b-bandits who are lurking everywhere in the country…"

That made Madara become curious. But he narrowed his eyes, staring at this old fart's eyes. "What do you propose?"

The priest almost bit his tongue in nervousness and fear. "A-Ah… Magic! Yes, there is magic! I-If we hunt in the forest to find the fairy dimension, we can get their magic to end their rebellion. I know that there are twice as many bandits out there, a-and with the allegiance between the Uchiha and the Senju, it will be effective. But the use of m-magic could be a way to end the problem, a power that might be greater than chakra itself. I think it could help!"

There was a moment of silence. Madara stared at the priest, then blinked twice, thrice. The priest tried to look around everywhere, avoiding his eyes. Sweat dropping every second from the priest's face. He is so nervous and scared to the point that his teeth chatter like he is cold.

Finally, Madara chuckled. So dark and low that it couldn't be heard.

"Get out."

The priest ran.

Madara wanted to laugh at the ridiculous idea he had heard. Fairies? Magic? Those are only told to children during bedtime. What is he, a child? He scoffed, "It's not like a fairy came out of nowhere in the middle of the forest." That was the story his mother told him many times when he was very little. As a child, he believed them because his deceased mother always mentioned them in bedtime stories. But as he grew up becoming a warlord, he knew that those stories are only reserved for children who desired stories before sleep.

Whatever possessed this priest's mind must have decided he could treat Madara like a suckling baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura found out that it's a desire! A desire to meet a shinobi. A true shinobi.

Chapter 3: When experience became knowledge

Beyond this forest, is a small town full of people. Traders, market sellers, small shops, wives carrying their babes, children playing in the streets, husbands carrying a sack of rice or a bucket of water. It is full of life that Sakura did not imagine to see or even know. It is so much similar to her own home dimension that she could not comprehend that people in this world are able to do normal stuff like these.

Sakura wonders what makes these people so different from them… Ah, yes, they are shinobi. She should not forget that these merchants, lovers, children, and elders are shinobi. But what makes her confused is their actions. All her life, she is told stories and read books about the cruelties being done by a shinobi. They kill people by weaving signs and using shinobi tools. Never in her stories that tell about these shinobi sell goods, and younglings playing with each other, and families walking together in the streets…

If they are not shinobi, then what are they called then? Perhaps it is just similar to her own home. But that is what she thought, not believed.

Sakura observed their attire, it is similar to her own attire when she transformed into a human. Which is a big relief to her since she does not have any patience left to make her own attire to blend into the community. As an eighteen-years old woman, and now adult, she is now fully prepared to go deeper into the world.

She found out that there was a little town residing beyond this thick forest, she explored it all on her own when she was… maybe at the age of thirteen? She was very stunned or surprised to find out how close she is to their territory, which resulted in her fleeing away and going back to her dimension in fright. She did not expect to see it, but it only flared her curiosity.

That is when she made a resolution, and now she is finally here.

Sakura flew to the closest tree near the empty roads. She placed her big bag behind the tree and transformed back into a human-form. It was not a struggle for them to form, but it surely is an amazing sight to see when someone sees a fairy going back to their original state. Now, Sakura, in her human-form, grabbed the bag leaning on the tree and slowly took a big step towards the town.

She shut her eyes, hoping that no one is suspicious of her, fearing that someone might find her out. But nothing happened.

Slowly, she opened her eyes one by one. No one's attention is on her. But her eyes lingered on their faces, eyeing them if their eyes and faces glanced and twisted at her. Only then she realized that there were no lingering looks at her, she sighed in relief.

This may perhaps be the most foolish, bold-ish move ever recorded in fairy history, yet Sakura is no longer fearing such a thing. To her, this is one of the closest steps to discovery. She is about to make history, a fairy– blending as a shinobi, walking closer to other humans.

It thrilled her, it excites her… Thus, she cannot wait but continue walking deeper into shinobi territory.

She clasped her oddly-looking bag (now that she had noticed how strange her bag looks than these people), looking left and right as she watched people pass by without a look at her. Some people did surely glance at her, but they did not say anything nor do anything– instead, they ignored her and continued to do their business.

The fairy is deeply aware that these people surrounding her are shinobi… Yet she could not help but see them as normal people. Like the people within her dimension. Truly, despite her books and her mother's stories saying that they are cruel people hunting fairies, she could not see these people who are doing normal business in their lives doing cruel things. Her guard is still up, she must not allow any of them to notice her. She still lacks knowledge about them. But she wonders if there are certain types of shinobi. It might be so!

Maybe they are civilians, or citizens. There are few books mentioning that there are non-shinobi people. So perhaps these people are the non-shinobi. Just like her dimension, she is a citizen. She did not think that there are any differences about her and them being a citizen. So she eased her guard for a little bit.

But that did not take long, Sakura tensed up when a child walked up to her, holding a ball. For once, she felt threatened, unsure, and afraid. How did I get caught? Did I do something? Why is he approaching me? Is this it? Her thoughts run many and multiple negative thoughts. Sakura is not prepared to be caught, not when she is going deeper into the town. Despite panicking, Sakura released magic into her bag so that once she transformed into a fairy, she could easily lift the bag in her small form and fly higher. She took a deep breath.

The boy blinked, "Your hair is weird."

Then her shoulders relaxed. Her thoughts about being caught as a fairy vanished. Once again, she did not expect this. Sakura does not know how to reply, but she clears her throat and is forced to act normal. "Oh!" There… She doesn't know what to say next. This is her first interaction with shinobi, after all. Are children considered shinobi? They are not bringing long blades to kill a person…

The child tilted his head as if in wonder. "Why is your hair pink?"

Her eyes widened slightly. Is that the reason why many people are staring at her? Her weird hair?

Sakura licked her lips, eyes travelling everywhere nervously. "Er, I was born with… pink hair. A-And my father has similar traits that I got from him… But mine is much more pink." Was that a wise answer? She really needs to speak or explain properly. They are humans like her, so it is normal to interact with another person. She guessed being a fairy and the little kid being a shinobi is the reason why she acts like this.

"Oh, I get it!" Then the boy walked away, tossing the ball in the air.

She watched his back for a while, expecting that he'll turn back and talk to her again. But he did not. So she released a big sigh. There is nothing to be tensed for…

"Lady!" She jumped, and turned around.

"I apologize for scaring you," an old man, a merchant, came up to her. He is bringing something heavy behind him, a cart perhaps by the looks of it. "I sell food and goods for a living! I am a travelling merchant. I have been in the Land of Earth, Iron, Lightning, Water, Wind, Snow, you name it! I have met every daimyō in every country, as well as the clan heads in the Land of Fire from Senju, Uchiha, Hyūga, Sarutobi, Hagoromo, Aburame, you name it! I have met many landlords, feudal lords, princesses and princes, and more! My goods are so good that my name is worldly known throughout every country. Say, why don't you try one of my tastiest, delicious, and toe-curling foods ever made by me!"

There was something in this man's eyes– something that can deceive people easily. But Sakura ignored it, to her, his eyes are not full of wickedness but pride. Sakura was so shocked and surprised to hear him. She is very interested and very curious. She felt awe and wonder as she stared at the merchant. This man travelled many different places that she does not know of. He said he has met different people. He made it sound so interesting that Sakura felt her heart skip a beat due to excitement. Finally, knowledge and information!

"Did you really travel everywhere!?" Her eyes shone, clenching her fist from the intensity of excitement.

The man nodded, smirking as he folded his arms cross. "I am a good friend to every powerful lord or heads across this land. Now that my duty is complete, I am here in this small area of this land to sell and share my wonderful stories."

Sakura's mouth gape open. "You are amazing!"

His chest swelled up in pride. "Of course I am! I am one of the greatest merchants ever lived, and all my resources are very useful, very interesting, and very good. Since you are so curious and excited, why don't you try my food, lady?" There, that smirk is back again. But she ignored it.

"Alright, I will try." It is very interesting for her. These items, foods, or whatever he has in his cart are made or originated from different lands. With these, it would help her know or gather a little bit of information regarding the shinobi world.

The man handed Sakura a… What is this?

True, her dimension has many differences to this dimension. And now one of them is food. Back at the Winged Dimension, their food is more green and bright. They receive food from trees, from the earth, from the water, and from the sky. Those are the food to help their wings grow and become powerful, to nourish them into healthy and strong wings. Since wings are very sensitive and fragile to fairies, they eat strange foods that appear from the trees, earth, water, and sky to help strengthen the wings and themselves. It also helps them make their magic flowing stronger. Now that Sakura has seen food from this dimension, she wonders what it tastes like…

She took the stick, eyeing the food that stuck in the stick. She sniffed it at first, and a wonderful smell emitted from the food. The man looked at her weirdly, but he did not comment. Slowly, she took a bite of the food on the edge of the stick. Her tongue twists and turns, licking the savory sauce that covered the juicy food. Then chewed at the… the chewy, hard but soft food. What is this? She thought again.

"What do you call the food?" Sakura asks, eyeing the stick once again.

The man blinked, "Ah, have you not eaten Yakitori before?"

She shakes her head, "No."

Then the man smiles, "Do you like it?" Sakura bit at the food in the stick hungrily once more as a response. The man beamed, delighted. "Excellent!" As she busied herself munching the food, deliciously, the man moved around his cart, took a paper, and wrote something in it.

Once Sakura finished, she licked the sauce on her lips, happily. "That is so good! I want to eat more!"

That snapped the man's attention on her, a smirk on his face. "Oh? Please, take a long look at my cart. Pick and eat whatever you like!"

She did.

As she ate and ate and tried different foods that are oddly different from her dimension, she ought to know of those certain foods' names. The names of the food are hard to memorize, she asks what they are made of and her face scrunched up when she realizes she is eating… meat. She had met a friend a long time ago, a deer. The deer is meat. She also made friends with other creatures residing in the forest. Like birds, crickets, worms, rabbits, and many more. Sakura felt the guilt eating her up as she ate more delicious food. But she guessed that a lot of people here also eat the same thing as well. Still, it was her first time eating meat, and her first time eating different foods from her own dimension. Woah!

When her tummy is full, she lets out a big and unlady-like burp. "Thank you!" She plans to walk away but the old man calls her before she can do so.

"Wait for a second."

Sakura halted.

"You have to pay for them first."

Her jaw tightened, shocked. Shit, I do not think fairy money and shinobi money are the same. My money does not have any value here whatsoever.

"U-Uh…"

The man's eyes narrowed, pursing his lips and crossing his arms impatiently.

Sakura finally spoke after a whole minute of thinking. "But you did not mention that they are not for free."

"Of course they are not for free! My goods are so good that they are widely known and expensive! Now pay up, or else you will regret it."

She winced not in pain but in nervousness. She does not know what to do. She does not have shinobi money to give. Plus, she ate lots and lots of food in his cart that almost went empty.

"Come on, I do not want you to test my patience. My hard work, blood, sweat, and tears I have spilled will not go to waste!"

Sakura still does not know what to do. She searches for something in her clothes, hoping to give him something. Then when she touched her chest and felt something hard, her eyes lit up in realization. Slowly, she took out a small bag inside her yukata. Then hesitantly and uncertainty gave it to the man. The man eyes her eerily, not trusting her one bit. But as he opened the bag, his jaw dropped.

She gulped, prepared to be called the worst person alive for not paying the man properly. She immediately apologizes, "I am very sorry. I-I can only pay that much to you since I do not have much m-money within me. Is that alright for you?"

The old man placed his hand inside, he picked up the hard item inside it and revealed it to her. "G-Gold… Real and actual gold. And silver! A-And other gems!" He was stunned. Sakura grew uncomfortable, scratching the back of her neck as her eyes travelled everywhere. Then his eyes snapped back to her, "Where did you find these?"

The man need not to know that those gold, silver, and gems are made from her tears. When she was out here, she got wounded a lot. When she was being reckless and doing many dangerous things when she explored all around the forest as a young fairy, she injured herself many times which resulted in her crying. Those tears slipped from her cheeks and became real gems. Fairies rarely cry, and when they do, they cry money. But fairies such as her are not materialistic. Gold, diamond, and silvers are not important to her because they are not very much used in their dimension. So if a fairy cries and drops their tears into the ground forming a gem, they would just sweep it away like it is nothing.

But apparently, in this shinobi world, gems are a big thing to them. There is no price in those gems in her world, but in this world, she can make use of it. It was why a long time ago, the shinobi and fairies alliance broke due to the shinobi's greediness. Sakura knew this all too well, so she lied. "A friend gave it to me."

"A friend, who?"

"Someone from…" Her mind processed, recalling back at this man's words. "The Land of Lightning."

His eyes twitched, "Is this person so secretive?"

"Yes."

He hummed, "It must be the reason why you are not willing to share their name."

"Indeed."

Then the man cleared his throat, "Alright. You have paid me well. I must be going now. Thank you for buying my goods!" Then, he rolled his cart as if he was in a hurry.

Sakura eyed the man, frowning. Someone came behind her, which frightened the lady fairy once again. "Lady, you should not fall into their traps such as him."

She blinked at the young man who was holding a broom. "Traps, you say?"

He nodded, "Yes. They tricked people into buying their items, persuading them– telling lies about their history. That man will catch people who he thinks are not experienced from lies. And once he gets their attention, he will use your delight and satisfaction to make you buy even more items from him."

Sakura's frown went deep. "That's cruel!" Back at her dimension, none of the fairy make moves to do such a thing. Everyone in the dimension is a very honest and kind person. She made a mental note to take this as a lesson. She is in a completely different world now, she must not forget that.

"Indeed. He is not the only merchant to trick other people." Then, he sighed. "I do not blame or fault him. We are in war after all."

That shocked her. "War!?" Does this man know her? Is he aware or even knowledgeable about shinobi hunting fairies? Or worse, does he know that she is a fairy!? And even worse… Is he a shinobi!?

He looked at her, confused. "Hm? You do not know? That is odd."

Sakura composed herself, clearing her throat. "War… No, sorry I was not aware." She contemplated whether to run away or not, so she backed away from him slowly.

"I believe you are the only person to not have known about this war that has been going on for ages." The young man chuckled.

She forced herself to chuckle, "Y-Yeah…"

"Maybe your parents locked you away from the cruelties of the world. Whatever happened to you that made you unaware of the happenings will not be my concern, nor will I ask you of your past." Sakura is relieved to hear that. "But let me tell you something… The world is at war."

She bit her lower lip as she prepared to ask him, "Who is the opponent?"

The man shakes his head, smiling sadly. "There is no opponent. There is no good either. It is just clans against clans, shinobi against shinobi, country against country. The countries of the world are constantly battling with each other for territory, strength or power. By doing so, they hire shinobi from different clans to fight for them. Many shinobi die every time they battle."

This was news to her. This was very real. Sakura has found something interesting, and she wants to learn more. She took a step closer, needing to hear more.

He continued, holding the broom a bit tighter. "Because of that, many towns and villages are affected. Despite only clans fighting each other, it involves non-shinobi towns as well, such as this place. The reason why non-shinobi villages are affected is because we are the source of their food and supplies. This town is an example of it, we trade our supplies to them in exchange for other supplies or money. We have farmers here, fishermen, market vendors, and many more, and we let our traders walk to the homes of every clan to sell our goods to them. Once it is done, our traders will go back home here and give us food and money we need.

"Not only that, but non-shinobi towns are often targeted by clans. Since we are a big source for the closest clan near us, their opponent will target us, meaning, to cut the supply or transportation we use so that we could not provide the clan we needed to go to. It is harsh, but every clan against a clan is always desperate to make their opponents go weak. It not only resulted in big problems for the clan we ought to aid, but it also caused big problems to us too. Without our goods being sold, we do not have money or food to provide for our children… The matters only worsened now that bandits have also caused problems to other big clans."

Sakura gulped in fear, "B-Bandits…"

"Yes. Now that there are additional problems being added to every powerful clan, I wished that the clan heads would have made an action to stop them. They are already a big problem to all of us since the bandits have targeted us as well."

The fairy licked her lips, anxious. She never would have thought that there is war happening in this dimension. What shocks her the most is that the wars they are fighting are against each other. Shinobi against shinobi. This must be some nightmare!

Yet despite the devastating news she has heard about this dimension, there is something about this man's words that added up to her curiosity…

Sakura found out that it's a desire! A desire to meet a shinobi. A true shinobi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: When the world darkens  
> There was a small movement. Like a bump. Something is shuffling inside that bag. Perhaps a small creature, trying to make its way out of the bag, or…

Chapter 4: When the world darkens

For once in many years, Sakura finally has a new goal. A goal in which she is determined to fulfill! She is thirsty now, not the kind of dehydration wherein she is desperate for water, no. But the kind of thirst where she is in need of adventure… A dying of thirst for adventure, yes!

However, truth be told, she is not in a familiar world. How can she find a shinobi? Clearly, this town she is in does not possess any harmful activity that can bring disadvantage to her and her people. She saw innocent people, but Sakura is not so sure about their status. They are non-shinobi citizens. What she is terrified of the most, is the shinobi’s true extent. If these people surrounding her are normal people like her, then what is the difference of a true shinobi?

And that unanswered question riled her even more. For now, she could only gather sources of information about a shinobi’s actions. It is not a complicated mission. The source of information is everywhere! With their talks and gossip, she can gain knowledge little by little. How fortunate!

Sakura let out a small giggle, her thoughts making imaginations wild.

The man standing in front of her, holding a broom, stared at her as if she had grown two heads– or as if he knew that she’s a fairy all along. Yikes! That stare is only giving her a chill!

She coughed, “What else do you know about shinobi?”

He shrugged, pursing his lips. “Little. I am not a shinobi. Many shinobi clans tend to keep their movements a secret. It is undeniable that this is in hopes to conceal their actions from their enemy. True, they are very famous, known to be strong, powerful, and mightiest clans, yet we have known very little about them since they do not want more of their true power to be revealed by the enemy. Of course, there is the sharingan from the Uchiha clan, a wood release from the Senju clan, byakugan from the Hyūga clan, the sealing release from the Uzumaki clan, and so many more. However, I only knew very little. What extraordinary power indeed!”

The man made it sound like it was his first time hearing the power that these shinobi hold, making Sakura shiver in fear or perhaps in delight. She is beyond astonished when she hears very unfamiliar names, and even those unheard names can make her knees tremble. But even if she is in awe, Sakura is still very much confused.

Sharingan?

Wood release?

Byakugan?

What is all that!?

What could a fairy like her know such a thing exist? This world is far too dangerous than her very own dimension. What the hell was she thinking entering this dimension? Yet even those terrifying questions, Sakura had already prepared the inevitable. She was already prepared a long time ago, even though she lacked knowledge about this world, Sakura is still determined to face what's ahead.

“Um, sharingan, isn’t it? What does their power do?” Sakura asks.

The man had to pause to think, as if trying to find the perfect words to formulate his answer. “How can I say this?” He paused again, “I believe they are what you call kekkei genkai. Their power is–”

“What’s a kekkei genkai?” She interrupts.

The man took a deep breath. “It is very hard to explain, but let me tell you something I know that is indeed a fact.” He clears his throat, “Anyways, aside from their incredible power that each clan possesses, they have a skill that they always use in terms of battle. If you haven’t known about–”

“No, I do not know.”

He narrowed his eyes, “Alright…” He clears his throat again, “Taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu… These are what every shinobi uses to battle their opponent, and it is a very dangerous feat if a shinobi you are battling with is very skilled with these three. And if you–”

“What’s all that?” Sakura interrupts again, multiple times more confused than before.

However, the man had enough. “Oh! Just go to the nearest library, for goodness sake! Everything you wanted to know and haven’t known are all right there. Now excuse me, I have a road to sweep!”

Sakura walked to their small library in which the man had given specific directions to. It was a small area but a neat one, something that Sakura appreciates the most. She is very glad that there are books containing many interesting and formidable knowledge about shinobi, otherwise, if she continues to listen to the man’s facts, she doesn't know if she can keep up. There are too many key points to take note of.

A book is very useful in times of confusion. If a person babbles about it, that information will easily be forgotten. But if it is written in a book, then it can stay that way, the information will not be erased since it is engraved in a book that a person could read from time to time.

When she walks deeper into the library, Sakura realizes that it looks so similar to her dimension’s library. Such an amazing fact! She could not expect this. Yet she is a human, and shinobi are human… Except she can transform into a fairy, and shinobi have a certain skill. Now that Sakura sees it in her very own eyes, she can say that shinobi and fairy dimensions aren’t that different at all. This world is so much like her own, except for the fact that she is a fairy and had known about the existence of shinobi. Shinobi, however, think that fairies are not even real– she thought.

But that gives her more advantage!

I should probably ask a certain book that contains information about shinobi, Sakura thought.

When she asks the librarian, she found herself in front of a book shelf that pretty much contains a whole lot of information about this world. What a magnificent sight to see! So many, many, many books to read! Is this the extent of information about the shinobi world? If so, then what a nightmare!

Seeing all these books gives Sakura curious thoughts. The number of books tells her that there is so much more about this world. What else is in this world?

It would be a lifetime to finish all these books. There are too many books to even read, and Sakura isn’t so sure if she could finish these till death. But Sakura gave herself a deep inhale, calming her senses. The determination in her only fired, the curiosity spikes again. One at a time, Sakura thought. Even if she can read a few of these books, at least she’ll know a little about shinobi. Until such time, she can then meet a true shinobi!

Sakura grabbed a book entitled, “The power within: Chakra”

She opened the book and skimmed through the first pages. Indeed, there is information that describes this unfamiliar word, perhaps she could start with this. There are also patterns, like a graph that could help her analyze them. Sakura closed the book, smiling happily. One at a time.

The librarian is kind enough to let her borrow the book, a payment is not even needed! That made Sakura feel relief. She does not want to give the librarian a golden gem for payment. The librarian is old enough, Sakura does not want her to have a heart attack.

When she entered the forest, she hid behind the tree and transformed into a fairy. Her clothes changed and her wings glowed. She swooped down, placing a hand on the now-massive book to transfer her magic into it. Once the magic was placed into the book, she can easily lift it up.

Sakura did not bother to look around in search of massive creatures that could hunt her, she was very used to it by now at this age. She whistled, unbothered and full of freedom as she carried the book of knowledge with her tiny hands.

As she landed on the rock to place the book on its surface, Sakura noticed that a huge shadow loomed over her, darkening the world. She slowly stopped her whistling, her wings and body froze from the sudden tense of aura. Her throat clogged up, so when she turned around slowly, Sakura cannot be able to find herself screaming.

In a blink of an eye, she was engulfed by a massive sack bag, it was enough to swallow her fairy body. Before that, she saw a figure of a man with a look of intensity and awe. But when she was swallowed by that bag to capture her, she can no longer see everything.

Sakura panicked.

“I can’t believe it! A fairy! A true fairy!” The voice of a man exclaimed so loudly that Sakura found herself wincing.

The fairy thrashed around, in hopes to find an escape. But all her flying around inside the bag did not help her calm down, it was only reducing her energy. She is in massive trouble. She is panicking! There was only little air inside the bag. What was she thinking!?

“I knew it! I knew it! Fairies do exist, I knew it!” The man laughed excitedly, making Sakura cower in fear. “Finally! Finally, I can show them that my words remain true! This will be known, forever known! I will be known!”

Sakura is doomed.

The Uchiha compound

“This treaty will change everything,” Izuna said, walking beside Madara who was fixing his garbs. “We are changing history once again…”

Madara hummed, “Indeed?”

“Indeed,” The youngest Uchiha confirmed. “We are to meet the Senju in the center territory between the Senju and Uchiha. I can say that there will be no battle happening since the location is quite close to each territory. I have prepared men to head out with us.”

“That is good to know, Izuna. The day is quite a busy day, and I do not like it. What a strange event, isn’t it? This is going to be the first to meet with the Senju not for battle, but for a temporary treaty.”

“There are few lords from different lands and even the Daimyo of this country attending this special occasion. I am surprised to hear this in the first place since I did not expect for people with power to attend– whatever this is now. Initially, I would have thought that the Senju and Uchiha clan are the only ones involved with this, but I did not expect for the Daimyo or other lords to even act, or even support this temporary treaty. Things just got serious all of the sudden. But despite it all, we should not worry about the possibility that a battle will commence. This treaty is happening, whether we like it or not.”

“So I have heard. We have been beating up their asses and they have been beating up our asses for centuries. Of course, the lords and the Daimyo attending this historic event is a must. Do you feel odd, Izuna, that we are seeing eye to eye with our enemies?”

“It is strange, indeed.” Izuna answered, “But just as you said, it is a must. Those pesky bandits are rising more than we ever know. They now hold a potential threat and have captured our attention. This treaty will be the end of their reign, so we must make it happen. I still do feel ill-feelings with the Senju, but I do not have to worry about partnering beside them since this is only temporary.”

Madara hummed again, “The thing is, Izuna… Even if it is only temporary, he could use this treaty as a movement to take one step towards peace. Hashirama is that kind of a person, always has been finding a way to end the war and make us move with him to find peace. Such a good idea, yet foolish at the same time. Hashirama is always thinking that whatever actions we both are doing is a step closer to see each other’s guts.”

Izuna scoffed, trying to hide his chuckle. “He’d never let this go, won’t he?”

“You have seen his eyes, always full of determination. His eyes will answer your question, Izuna.”

The Uchiha is prepared to depart. He brought few of his armed men and left many of them in the compound to protect his home if the bandits ever dared to infiltrate their home. Madara can protect himself and his people well enough, so he does not need much people with him. He donned his armor, brought his gunbai, and brought battle equipment even if he’s not going to battle. Just to be assured, he needs to be well prepared if something goes extremely wrong.

As expected, when the Uchiha and the Senju arrived (a great timing, at that) in the center territory where the meeting was to be held, the Senju had also worn their battle equipment. Madara has to smirk.

“It is a twist of an event today, Hashirama.”

“Indeed, Madara… It is something I have always prayed at night. No battle, no loss of comrade, no blood to be shed, it is a dream.”

“A dream? Why do you say so when we would still battle, lose a comrade, and have blood to shed when we are going to fight the bandits? This is no different than our battles, Hashirama. The only difference is the enemy. We are not fighting each other, except the same enemy we have.”

“But it is still a dream come true of mine,” Hashirama said. “For centuries, our clans have been fighting each other endlessly and tirelessly. I believe it is time for us to have at least a day of relaxation when we are against each other every day.”

Madara has to scoff at that, “Don’t get your hopes up. There might be no battle today, but be remindful that this is only temporary.”

Hashirama had the guts to smirk, “I am aware of that.”

The Uchiha himself had to fight off another scoff.

Just in time, the lord of the area came out of the meeting house. His long garbs sliding down the stairs. “Gentlemen, please proceed to go inside. This meeting should start soon once the Daimyo arrives.”

They shuffled inside, glaring each other eye to eye as if watching their every move to see if someone would strike. Madara, for sure, will definitely know how intense this is going to be. They are all seated on the floor that has been draped with white sheet to prevent their knees ache. The Uchiha was seated on the other side, Senju the other, leaving a trail in the middle as the aisle.

It did not take long for the Daimyo of the country to enter the house. His long robes and his tall hat making itself known as the old man entered the room as if unbothered by the tension in the air. He slowly walks to the front, as if assessing each of the shinobi that has been seated on the floor.

The Daimyo took a fan within his sleeve and sat on the ground. “Let us begin.”

Another lord beside him walked in the middle, he grasped a rolled thin paper. The man took hold of its edge and flipped it, unrolling the rolled paper as he placed the sheet of paper on to the floor. It was a long map, only the map of the Fire country but it has a complete detail of the locations.

Madara wanted that map. Too bad this map is an exclusive map in which only the Daimyo possess.

“We do not need any formalities today. Let us start immediately so that we can take action.” The lord has a long stick in his hand, and he pointed the tip of the stick onto a certain location of a map. “We assumed that this location was the first village being attacked by the bandits. The reason why I’m pointing this place out is because we do not know the exact location of the bandits’ whereabouts. The Daimyo have been sending scouts in search of their base, and we decided to explore the first village that was being infiltrated by bandits in hopes to figure out their motive. Our first question was… why is that particular village being attacked first?

“Of course, that question is empty. It is just a suspicion. There are many answers to that question, however, the answers are merely guesses. Maybe they infiltrated that village because they wanted to spread word that bandits’ reign had started. Maybe they attacked the village because they need resources for their weaponry or food. And perhaps they decided to attack that village because… maybe because that certain village is closest to their own base, who knows? Yet the result was empty when we assigned shinobi to search for the enemy’s base.

“But then the next thing we knew, bandits have higher power than we all expected. They have captured the whole country’s attention just because of their unquestionable power or their numbers. How did they gain such power? That was another question. And why? That was the last.”

“For now, what we could do now is to plan.” Hashirama spoke, his voice echoing within the massive mansion. “We can answer those questions once we figure out their motive, but for now, we should start thinking of a way for offensive and defensive moves against them. We should also start predicting as well. That way, we can finally have answers to those questions, and end their nonsense reign. All clans cannot fight two different wars. Clans are against clans, but if another trouble rises such as the bandits, will only bring every clan at disadvantage.”

His brother, Tobirama Senju interrupts. “Are their plans being formulated even before we arrived? If so, we need to hear them now. We would give our suggestion sooner once we heard that plan of yours.”

Finally, the Daimyo spoke, the wind that his fan created made his hair swaying back and forth, slowly. “Yes, indeed. I have created a plan to battle against them. But this plan is necessary with all your efforts. However, this plan cannot work when the tension is still rising because of all the hatred you hold within your hearts. I understand that the Senju and the Uchiha have been fighting for many years, and I know how much hate you all bear when you see your enemy in front of you. You are all shinobi inside this house, yet both clans still have distrust in your eyes as you stare at your enemy.” He flapped his fan closed, “Please… This treaty is temporary. Once you enter this house, you will see each other as comrades, not enemies. In this house, you are not Senju and Uchiha, but as a shinobi. Just for this moment, please I beg you, remove the hatred!

“Become equal, even if it is only just this moment. Become friends, even if you all are enemies. Just this once! We need to win to fight off the bandits, I need you to cooperate by ignoring the ill-feelings you hold to each other just this once. Every village is counting on all of you, my fellow shinobi. Innocent lives are in danger, even your friends and family.”

Madara did even hesitate as he smirked, “Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up so that we can share our plans now.”

Hashirama was about to speak when the door of the house slammed open. “Dearest Daimyo!” The intruder exclaimed. All heads snapped to the direction of the extremely loud voice.

The man looks familiar, Madara tries to skim his memories to try to pinpoint where he had met this intruder. Ah yes, the fat man, Madara thought. His black eyes narrowed as he glared at the clergyman. “It’s you…”

The clergyman’s chest puffed, stating proudly, “Indeed, it is I!”

“Oh, I know you!” Hashirama said, his eyes now filled with amusement. “I have met you before.”

“I know you all, and you all know me. I am here to show you something incredible. In which it will be known throughout history for this shocking event.” The clergyman took a step.

Apparently, the Daimyo also knew this man. “Can someone escort this man out?” He flapped his fan, rolling his eyes at the sight of this fat man.

Few shinobi stood up.

“Halt it right there!” The clergyman raised a hand as if to stop them. “Rest assured, this meeting will continue. I only have something to show you, and this certain something will shock all of you, I promise!”

The Daimyo clicked his tongue, annoyed. “How did this man even enter the house!?”

“I understand that this meeting is very special and very important now, but this matter is also more important. One that you cannot deny whatsoever!”

Madara scoffed, “Let me guess… Fairies?”

Few shinobi chuckled at his words. Judging by their laughter, they must’ve heard ridiculous stories coming from this man.

And indeed, Madara was right when the fat man’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, you guessed correctly, my lord!”

Now, all men inside the house burst in laughter. It was so loud that even the guards posted outside could hear it. “And what now, tell us some bedtime stories about these little fairies?” And more laughter.

Madara is very amused, his smirk grew wider by the second when someone threw a joke about fairies. But when he eyed the clergyman, he was not bothered by their mock. Instead, the clergyman walked up the aisle and into the front of the Daimyo, who was staring at him in confusion and laughter.

There, the clergyman placed a sack bag in the ground, almost too carefully. Madara stopped chuckling, he set his eyes on the sack bag that looked utterly suspicious. Questions start shooting in his mind, but the question that disturbed him the most was, what’s inside that bag?

Madara noticed that he isn’t the only one acting strange. Hashirama notices that too as he eyed the strange sack bag as well.

“What’s this, a gift?” The Daimyo asks, looking at the bag strangely. However, the clergyman straightened, walked back outside of the house, came in once again, but he now holds a small cage. Every man watching his every move, trying to decipher his motive. The cage is made like it’s made for humans, but it is so small that Madara is sure it is a cage made for a small animal.

The clergyman placed the cage beside the sack bag, he opened the little door of the small cage and placed the sack bag inside the cage. Gently once again, it always leaves Madara in suspicion.

“Yes, a gift for everyone!” The clergyman confirmed. “I will show you all a gift of nature! Something very extraordinary and unreal. This exists only in our wildest imagination, but now it exists even in reality! Behold, a living creature that only has been told in our bedtime story as a child!”

The clergyman quickly untied the knot in the sack bag, and shut the small door immediately. Suspicion rose even higher and higher, to the point that Madara became curious.

What is inside that bag? Could that sack bag contain a weapon? What is the clergyman trying to show them? Why are they wasting time on this– There was a small movement. Like a bump. Something is shuffling inside that bag. Perhaps a small creature, trying to make its way out of the bag, or…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: When the eyes of the beholder glares back
> 
> madasaku
> 
> So when she stopped flailing around, she snapped her head to glare at the man who snatched her in the air… only to stop cold, frozen, when she caught the blood red eyes glaring back at her.

Chapter 5: When the eyes of the beholder glares back

Sakura knows that her adventurous life is going to end once she is spotted as a fairy or is caught by a shinobi. She cannot continue on this journey if the people in this dimension knew about the existence of fairies. It is upsetting, yet unexpected for her to end it like this. But never in her million thoughts that she is captured when her plans are to flee and never be seen again. How can she? After all, she is in this stupid bag that unable her to fly away.

The fairy is still in her small form, which is something that she does not want to be in a state especially when the situation is like this. Deeply worried, her thoughts are jumbled with panic, it doesn’t help since she can’t think properly for an escape.

She needs to hurry or else something worse is going to happen–

Under her small feet, she can feel a rough but smooth surface, like she was placed on the ground. At first she wasn’t sure, but after a moment of moving her feet around to finally understand the bag was being placed on the floor, her wings glimmered with hope. Is this it? Sakura thought, her eyes travelling everywhere despite seeing the darkness only.

There were murmurs… loud murmurs and deep ones, signifying that there are people talking. Her heart felt heavy at the sound. The loud noises give her a hint that the man who abducted her is no longer alone. This only triple the size of fear clouded in her mind, smashing the hope residing in her mind.

But her mind is also clouded with escape, escape, escape, escape!

That is when Sakura decided to act even if it risks her life. She desperately needs to go home. She can’t die yet at this age, her mother and father are waiting for her. Her friends as well, and her lovely neighbors. She needed to get out of here.

Sakura steadied herself, implanting both of her feet in the surface with desperation and preparedness. She thinks that if she shoots herself out of the bag and flies away hard and fast will help her reach her home and at the same time escape from the hands of the shinobi who are nearby. She thinks that if she immediately flies without a second thought could make the shinobi unaware of her sudden disappearance. She thinks that once she never hesitates to hurt her wings, she can live.

The fairy clutched the opening of the bag tightly, prepared to remove it off of her body. She tilted her head, and she could see light pouring inside. Sakura slightly widened the opening of the mouth of the bag, to make way for her tensed wings.

She whispered, “Here goes nothing.”

Sakura launched herself out of the bag at a lightning speed, unwavering, unhesitating. She could feel the strength of her wings, the way it pushes her body harder and harder. She can escape like this–

Only to bang her head in a hard wall.

In an instant, Sakura held her forehead in pain, wincing silently as she fell roughly on the floor. She immediately folded her legs near to her stomach, as if she turned herself into a ball. How embarrassing, Sakura thought, biting her lip. Now she can feel herself growing dizzy, but she continues to curse internally at the wall that she isn’t aware of and how idiotic her actions was.

Sakura is a fairy, and fairies like her in this age are talented to dodge every obstacle when it comes to flight. It is humiliating for her to accidentally bump into something! She is excellent with flying, she is a skilled fairy! She hit her large forehead too hard, enough to make her dizzy. The wall is tough, which made her feel surprise that it hasn’t broke, but she is thankful that her head hadn’t cracked as well–

Wall?

She looked up from her lying position, and what she saw made her eyes widened. Fear and shock once again made its way into her mind, making her think not too properly again.

It was a cage. A cage in which it is small enough for small animals to be trapped in, and it surely fits her fairy form. But the cage isn’t the only thing that surprised her, it was before that. Shadows of men, stares of the curious, tension in the air… Before her and this cage, is a whole group of men staring at her in wonder and surprise. She stares with the same expression as theirs, but it was included with fear.

Shinobi… These are shinobi.

“What the…” There it goes, they finally uttered.

One man loomed closer, too close to her cage. “This is…”

“Impossible!”

Sakura is now visibly shaking in fear. The more they speak, the more it terrifies her. They speak with such awe and disbelief, the same expression she had when she first entered this dimension.

Being in this state, it feels like she is a rare animal fashioned in public for people to be in awe. When she was a nine-years old little fairy, she trapped a small animal in a little cage she made herself, and stared at it for what felt like hours, with a look of intensity and curiosity and at the same time felt astounded at a certain creature she had never seen before. And now she finally understands what that poor animal she had locked in a cage felt, fear and anxiety.

She does not want how everything went so different. How the tables had turned. And how she felt being on the other side– just like that animal. Looking at the massive form of these men, with armour that hides their bodies, she even understood more clearly what the animals felt being inside this cage. The men looked at her with the same thing she looked at the caged animal. With a look of intensity and curiosity and at the same time astonishment.

“This better be a genjutsu, because I am not believing in this!” Someone stated, crossing his arms and scoffing, but unable to look away from her.

“It may be ridiculous to imagine and unbelievable to see at first, but this is your own naked eyes, and see is to believe! Look again, gentlemen, for we changed history once again.” The same man exclaimed, the one who abducted her. Sakura strained her neck to look up, the man caught her stare, and she glared at him which surprised the old man.

There was a movement in the corner of her eyes, Sakura moved her eyes from the old man to another man who is now walking closer to the cage. She studied him, her brow quirked up, confused at his chosen attire. Unlike her captor, this other man walking up to her almost wore the same matching clothes as her abductor but different clothes than these hardened men before her.

“What a splendid creature! Beautiful and small, like the ones we hear from our mothers before we are sent to bed. The shinobi world still has many things that are unknown, many things that we have yet to discover. Showing this… fairy, is just a fraction of the beauty left by nature. I still wonder what we could find, yet we are too busy fighting each other, we instead are looking forward to war more than this, don’t we?” The man flapped his fan open, “I suppose we have a lot of matters to talk to, I don’t even know where to start now.”

“Start to where we have already begun. We have already talked deeper into our plans about these bandits. We shall need to finish that topic first,” said the man with white hair, like the color of the wool of a sheep, with scars (or is that paint?) implanted deep in his cheeks. The man eyed Sakura, the little fairy was staring at him in fear from the intense look he gave to her, “and then we could go on to the next topic.”

The man who was holding a fan hummed at him, considering his words, not removing his eyes from Sakura. “Perhaps you are right, but may I know your intention, good sir?” The old man took his eyes off from the fairy and travelled to her captor’s eyes. “As to why you have suddenly barged in this important meeting, and as well as the reasoning behind all of this?” He emphasised the last word by looking at Sakura once more.

Her captor had the audacity to chuckle, “I believe you already have hints. I have told the same reason to most men here inside this room.”

“Hm, to use this… magic, I presume? Was that correct?”

“Yes, to fight against bandits, since they caused trouble to everyone. Isn’t that why this meeting was launched in the first place?”

“And to think we have to use magic, which I have yet to believe myself, in order to fight our foes?”

Her captor replied, “Yes.”

The man swayed his fan up and down, “Do you think magic is real?”

“Yes, I believe. We have doubts about such a thing existing, but when you allow yourself to believe, then it is true. Just like we have doubts that fairies exist.”

The old man scoffed, “You are right. But to see is to believe, is it not? Seeing a fairy made me believe that fairies exist, but magic is a different thing. I do not see it yet, so I cannot believe it.”

“I understand, but do not deny it, my lord. What is in front of you had shocked us, the world, and the presence of a fairy or their existence as a whole is already proof that unbelievable creatures do exist. You may have not seen magic, but it is real! From the tales, stories, myths, legends that are told to us when we were young, magic happens and magic is the cause why these tales, stories, myths, and legends exist!” Sakura’s captor exclaimed, making wild gestures with his hands, excitement is clear in his eyes. “I believed that fairies are real, and they are real! I believe that magic is real, and it may be real, with such a high possibility that it truly exists! And I believe that magic can help solve this problem with bandits, and it may aid all shinobi!”

There was silence. Sakura is beginning to understand something, yet still lost and confused over what they are trying to do at this moment. Before her eyes, there are so many men staring at her, but their eyes are clouded with doubts and confusion as well. They are considering this man’s words, and she could see it clearly judging by the silence and the tension.

Sakura is afraid of the following events that will soon take place. She is not ready. She needs to escape.

The man closed the fan with a flap, and stared at the same white-haired man with red eyes. “It seems we only have one topic to lecture about…”

As the man finally took his seat, he looked at her captor and said, “You know much more about paranormal activities than us, which is why I will not send you away since this matter relates to the previous topic we had a moment ago. With your knowledge, it will assist us today. Now then, we shall continue…”

Sakura took this time to concentrate as men started to look at other things aside from her, but there are still many looks focusing on her alone, which made her uncomfortable. Sakura did not know what to do, but all her uselessness and her inability to think due to fear is causing her to grow tired. The thought of her friends, family, the people who are looking for her made her feel even more worried. Can she ever return? Can she go back to where her home was? Can she finally leave this dimension? But the question she is unprepared to answer was, will she leave everything behind?

All her life, Sakura spends moments in this world, wondering and exploring many things. She had learned a lot from the history books, had gained experience through travelling to every part of the forest, made friends with strange creatures, and had learned to love this world day by day. She couldn’t let this all go. She loved this other world because there is so much more in it than her own dimension. This was her dream!

In the end, she has no choice. Whether to live or die, she doesn't want to leave her family behind.

At that moment, she started to gain courage. She started to think properly. Sakura didn’t waste time, she started analyzing her surroundings and studied the men who deemed threatening to her. The only problem is the view. The bars made it difficult for her to see properly. Tall men and their muscular bodies did not help her analyze properly. So it left her with no choice.

Slowly, she stood up, touching her aching forehead and bruised face, sniffling the blood that’s probably dripping down her nose. She tried not to make too much movements, she doesn’t want much attention on her even though she already is. So slowly, she walked towards the massive cage bars. As she touched it, she realized it was made of wood, judging by the roughness and the feel of the bark.

Sakura clasped the bars and stuck her head out to look everywhere. The shinobi are still talking, planning at something she isn’t interested in. All she wants is to escape.

When she looked around, she spotted something flashing in her eye. It made her eyes ache, so she flinched for a bit. Narrowing her eyes, squinting them to see a bit properly, she then realized it was the sun. The sun made its way into the cold room, winking at her as if it knew her secret, lighting up the cage like a glow from the sunrays. That’s when she knew, she spotted a way out.

Sakura clasped the wooden bars tightly; a death grip. She then secretes magic to the sticks, slowly and secretly so that she won't be found out. Magic pouring down inch by inch as it circulates within the body, travelling from veins to veins. While she did so, she continued to analyze more areas in search for another escape if something happened otherwise to the first one.

Sakura plans to wait for a few minutes, to avert everyone's attention away from her, to let them focus on something much more important. She took this time to pour as much magic into the wooden bars, to easily break them into pieces. She smirked, satisfied that these men still lack a lot of knowledge about her kind.

Little did Sakura know, there was one person who hadn't taken their eyes off of her.

Moments pass and her heart can’t help but thundered loudly. Anxious and nervous, she started to feel even more dizzy from the impact of her fall, and the panic that seemed to surge in her mind. What if it doesn’t work? What if I can’t escape? Sakura’s thoughts run wild. She breathed in and out, in hopes to calm herself down, but unable to do so.

It’s now or never.

Sakura tightened her grip to the point the veins of her wrist can be visible, she flexed her arms sideward and twisted her wrist– The wooden bars of the cage broke! In a heartbeat, she fled. Pushing her wings harder, faster, like a shooting star making its way in the dark sky. Her body ached and her wings ache even more, fluttering and flapping, like a bird knowing what it felt like being free! Flying higher and higher, she will reach the blue sky and touch the white clouds once again!

She felt alive, Sakura felt like she could fly away from her problems. She smiled, free at last!

The moment is cut short when a hand shoots up in the air like a lightning striking the ground, too fast and unpredictable. Sakura was too preoccupied of her intense feeling that she didn’t notice anything at all. A hand so large, it snapped in the air, fast and inhumane. Sakura’s pupil in the eyes dilated at the sight, and before she knew it, the large hand swallowed her whole body.

What was that? She thought.

The warm but rough hand, tainted with blood and hardened in battle, stopped her from moving… while she was high in air at a lightning speed! How and why did that happen!? How could she not see it!?

Her head was spared, only her body was covered with a large hand. Sakura tried and tried and tried to move her arms, her legs, her hips, but nothing! Despite the large hand clasping her tightly, it held her gently as if she was a fragile thing. In this state, of course, she is fragile, but the fact that this certain shinobi holds her like this only made her angry and fearful.

Is this what shinobi is? Fast and unpredictable? If so, Sakura is doomed in the very beginning.

So when she stopped flailing around, she snapped her head to glare at the man who snatched her in the air… only to stop cold, frozen, when she caught the blood red eyes glaring back at her.


End file.
